The present invention relates to a vehicle interior trim part with a first part and a second part which is fastened thereto, wherein the first and the second part have different coefficients of linear expansion with respect to at least one influencing variable.
Such vehicle interior trim parts, for example inside door linings, are sufficiently well known from the prior art and have a first part, in particular a lining part, on which a second part, for example a fastening means, is arranged. If these two parts then have a different coefficient of linear expansion with respect to at least one influencing variable, for example temperature and/or humidity, and/or shrinkage occurs during the curing of one part, this often leads to cracks and/or deformations, in particular of the lining part.
It was therefore the object of the present invention to provide a vehicle interior trim part that does not have the disadvantages of the prior art.
The object is achieved by a vehicle interior trim part with a first part and a second part which is fastened thereto, wherein the first part and the second part have different coefficients of linear expansion with respect to at least one influencing variable and/or one part tends to shrink during curing, at least one part having an elastic fastening region.